Squidward Tentacles
Squidward Tentacles (born October 9, 1965) is the tetartagonist of the animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. He is a clumsy neighbor of SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star, as well as the rude, disloyal and lazy cashier of the Krusty Krab restaurant. Despite this he is also quite sympathetic, of course as his life is little more than a dismal failure, and he is constantly pushed to the brink of insanity by his annoying neighbors. SpongeBob and Patrick consider Squidward to be their friend, but this feeling is not mutual. Squidward also has a passion and interest in reading, arts and music, and is very fond of playing the clarinet, though no one considers him to be very good at it, the same for his art work. Although he hates him with a passion, Squidward usually does show a side of kindness and compassion for SpongeBob at times and even respects him. He is rivals with another squid named Squilliam Fancyson. Since the series debut in 1999, he has been voiced by Rodger Bumpass. Personality Squidward is best described as as ill-tempered, pretentious, and cynical who strongly despises his neighbors for their constant boisterous, noisy behavior. However, the pair are unaware of Squidward's antipathy towards them and see him as a friend. Squidward works as a cashier at the Krusty Krab restaurant, a job that he is apathetic towards. He is also cynical, nihilistic, and even, possibly, atheistic, as he doesn't believe in magic, ghosts, and in 'just one bite' he even stated that he didn't have a soul. Squidward also has a passion and interest in reading, arts and music, and is very fond of playing the clarinet, though no one considers him to be very good at it, the same for his art work due to his bad taste. This however, not always the case as in some occasions, his artistic talents somewhat more improved than it used to be. Despite acting snobbish, his personal hygiene is actually not that great, as sometimes, he doesn't use toilet paper, especially if he is feeling down, which is most of the time. The post-movie seasons (Season 4 and so on which actually set between events from both the first 3 seasons and The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie) revealed that his misery, and inability to see the positive side of his neighbor's antics has developed a darker side of his personality where he sometimes became the wrathful, indifferent, and sadistic. The revelation of these negative traits were previously foreshadowed by him nearly killed SpongeBob with his brutal booby trap joke in the retaliation of the latter's annoying but harmless jokes in Fools in April episode. Not only that, in various cases of his antagonistic acts that he performed, he sometimes done so in more malicious manner where he unknowingly became slave-driver for SpongeBob as seen in Can You Spare A Dime?, and Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost, fooling anyone to gained advantage for improving his life in spite of small percentage of success, or the worst, illegal acts includes verbal and physical abuse that threatened him to sent to jail. The worst instances of his antagonism are when expresses his lack of remorse and genuine malice was when reading SpongeBob's diary aloud, disagree with his friends' idea to brought SpongeBob back home after remorseful with their abuse on him in retaliate of misfortunes that he unintentionally caused, and lend his landmower to both SpongeBob and Patrick hoping that they harmed themselves by accident where in these case, he potentially crosses MEH. These negative traits were reasons why some Bikini Bottomites antagonize him out of sheer hatred. However, Squidward is not a heartless character as he had softer side which hidden under his sadistic, wrathful, and narcissistic personality. To some degree, he actually friends with SpongeBob and Patrick but incapable to see the positive side of their childish antics, reason why he tend to loathe them more than truly love them. He also have romantic relationship with his girlfriend Squilvia (relationship that only explored in episode where she featured at). The proof where he actually cared with SpongeBob was when he berated Krabs for sold the sponge's soul for the Flying Dutchman. As he did, he expresses genuine disgust on Krabs' ungrateful action that made the crab become regretful over his actions. Reason why he mostly grumpy at times can be traced back when he had a garden as seen in episode Truth or Square. At that time, Squidward appeared to have more happier personality, until a pineapple fell from a sailor's boat to the ocean and crushed his garden, destroying it. Not long afterwards, SpongeBob showed up and decided to modify the pineapple into a house that we know today as Squidward mourned over the loss of his garden. His garden's destruction depressed Squidward so much that he become bitter and presumably never told his new neighbor about what has happened in the first place. Despite his grumpy attitude towards spongebob and patrick, he often willingly goes on adventures with them, and engage in their antics, though once he starts enjoying them, something will go wrong in one way or another, leading him right back to where he started. Deep down, squidward wants to integrate himself into the world of zaniness his bikini bottom,denizens enjoy, but his intelligence and inability to 'turn off his brain' means he will always have high expectations that the thrills of bikini bottom can never meet, meaning his only hope is to save up and move somewhere that he prefers. He attempted this in squidszville, though he started to miss the zaniness of his home town. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Intelligence': Squidward is actually smarter than SpongeBob in many ways, as he had better IQ and more knowledgeable than the latter like Sandy. *'Boneless': Like SpongeBob, Squidward has been shown to be quite fragile due to him laced bones. Although, he sometimes shown to have one depend on the writer of the episodes. *'Durability': Squidward is very durable, as in one episode, he survived a nuclear explosion. *'Artistic Skills': Squidward proved himself as the artist with promising talent in singing, painting, sculpture, playing his trademark clarinet, etc. Unfortunately, he's not always appreciated on his works due to his somewhat bad taste. *'Magma Manipulation: '''As Captain Magma, he can control and fires magma blasts from the volcanic cone on his mask. Unfortunately, due to lack of proper mastery over this powers, it resulting him accidently toasted SpongeBob (where ironically, he didn't intended to harm him as his intended target was Man-Ray, Dirty Bubble, and evil Barnacle Boy). *'Sonic Wave Emission': As Sour Note, he can fire sonic waves (which often depicted as blast of bubbles) from his signature clarinet, either in form of sonic waves that paralyzes everyone whom hearing it and in form of concussive beam. Gallery 042622008820a6ce squidward-tentacles.gif Character-squidward.png S01E19a- crazy laugh.png|Squidward laughing crazily at SpongeBob falling in his prank Squidward apologizing.jpg|Squidward apologizing to SpongeBob for his nasty prank Squidward is upset after failed to create a band.png|Squidward is upset after he failed to create a band Band Geeks 104.png|Squidward is happy that he made the grade over Squilliam Squidward cry.png|Squidward crying because for many years he doesn't eat Krabby Patties Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward yelling at Spongebob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday Morning LYB3.png|Squidward grinning calmly Spongebob-142b-legends-of-bikini-bottom-full-episode-1-.jpg|Squidward hanging for his life on the cliffs of Mt. Bikini Bottom Sour Note.png|Squidward as Sour Note in ''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water squid.jpg|Squidward gets his hands on a Krabby Patty! 8343153.gif|Squidward banging his head in frustration Squidward_party.jpg|LEGO Squidward Squidward.jpg Squidward_i_used_your_clarinet_to_unclogged_my_toilet.jpg|Squidward concerningly staring at SpongeBob when the latter mentions using Squidward's clarinet at a toilet plunger as they comfort each other when the Hash Slinging Slasher appears 622f68f22b7150489116bcce469fafa1.jpg|SpongeBob kissing Squidward to his annoyance Sqidward.jpg|Squidward Tentacles with his Krusty Krab hat Squidward_Spongebob_outta_water_CGI.png|CGI Squidward in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Squidward_be_2.png Trivia *Squidward's negative actions proved that he can also proved antagonistic, even nefarious enough to cross the MEH. *Squidward Tenticles has wrinkles on forehead when he gets mad, cross, or worried. *Squidward is about 6'1 and 175 lbs. *Squidward shares some similarites with Bert from Sesame Street, both are grumpy and hate a lot of things. Both have someone who annoys them (ex. Ernie and SpongeBob). Both have weird eyebrows and their voices sound more identical. Both are usually not happy. Similar Heroes * ''Ed Bighead'' (Rocko's Modern Life) * ''Rarity'' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * ''Benson'''' (Regular Show)'' * ''Meg Griffin'''' (Family Guy)'' * ''Wanda'''' (The Fairly OddParents)'' * ''Candace Flynn'''' (Phineas and Ferb)'' * ''Donald Duck'''' (Mickey Mouse)'' * ''Sarah'' (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * ''Shnitzel'''' (Chowder)'' * Ren Hoek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) * ''Link'' (The Legend of Zelda) * ''Bert'''' and Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street)'' * ''King Julien'' (Madagascar) * ''Shrek'' and ''Puss in Boots'' (Shrek) * Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * [[Gwen (Total Drama)|''Gwen ]]''and Noah (Total Drama) * ''Anger'' (Inside Out) * ''Daffy Duck'''' (Looney Tunes)'' Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:False Antagonist Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Unwanted Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Thieves Category:Pet owners Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Damsels Category:Incompetent Category:Paranoid Category:Sophisticated Category:Remorseful Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Cowards Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Weaklings Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Guardians Category:Supporters Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Insecure Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Liars Category:Grey Zone Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Super Hero Category:Artistic Category:Former Slaves Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pessimists Category:Tragic Category:Non-Action Category:Serious Category:Rivals Category:Lazy Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Berserkers Category:Loner Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Related to Villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Businessmen Category:Bully Slayers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Humanoid Category:Determinators Category:Egomaniacs Category:Falsely Accused Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Internet Heroes